dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Skyblazero/Ricky vs Glitchy
Description Who of these blue powerful OC's from Skyblazero and Oofman789 that are based in Mario and Mickey Mouse will win? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOOSHED DBX! Pre-Fight Ricky was jumping in several cars, until he accidentally ends jumping in Glitchy's face. Ricky: I'm sorry! Glitchy gets up and was looking Ricky and looks that he is blue so that he angrily kicked Ricky in aside. Ricky: Hey, why you do that? Glitchy: You're a ripoff of me, let's fight! Ricky: Let's do it! Both OC's put in their combat positions. HERE WE GOOO!!! Fight Ricky and Glitchy runs at eachother throwing a lot of punches until Ricky stretched his arm uppercutting Glitchy into the sky and Ricky stretched his other arm and more his punches more bigger hitting Glitchy 20 times until he grabbed Glicthy and Ricky pulled out his Hammer and throws Glicthy at the sky and Ricky jumps with the Hammer hitting Glitchy into a wall. Ricky try to stretch his arms to hit Glitchy who pulled out his Lightsaber and cut the arms out of Ricky's body but Ricky regenerates. Glitchy: Oh. Ricky pulled out his Hammer but Glitchy use his Keyblade and the 2 collides weapons until Ricky was being slashed by the Keyblade but smacked Glitchy with his Hammer. Glitchy pull out his Paintbrush and was creating things as he pulled out Pokeballs throwing them freeling Pokemons and he use his Magic Paper and his Magic Pencil creating monsters to attack Ricky who pulled out his Magic Book and his Magic Pencil drawing Thanos with the Infinity Gaunglet and Thanos snaps erasing all the creatures. Glitchy decide transform into the writer erasing Thanos and was drawing things at Ricky who simply use his Magic Book and his Magic Pencil to write that the things dissapear as he pulled out of the cartoon. Glitchy and Ricky was throwing a lot of punches at eachother, until Glitchy use his Mallet hitting Ricky in a wall. Glitchy pull out a Machine Gun shooting at Ricky who dodges the bullets and Ricky jumps pulling out a gun, shooting a Missile at Glitchy that send flying him until a wall. Glitchy takes out a Bomb and throws at explosive at Ricky who use his Gun shooting a Missile at the Bomb and makes a explosion. Glitchy pull out a Magic Wand shooting Magic Orbs at Ricky who shoots fire at the attacks and decide use the Cape Feather and becomes into Cape Ricky and flies dodging Magic Orbs and uppercuts Ricky into the sky and flies making a combo of punches and kicks at him until he use his Hammer smacking him into a wall. Glitchy pull out a Chip and throws it at Ricky who jumped over the Chip dodging it and he kicked Glitchy into a wall. Ricky pull out his Taser and electrocutes Glitchy with it and decide charged up a Blast at Glitchy and threw up at him, making him was bleeding. Ricky then decide use his Magic Book and his Magic Pencil and writes than a Thunder appears and kills Glitchy and the Thunder appears and end desintegrating Glitchy out of the existence. K.O! Ricky: Ha, ha, I won! Ricky walks freely. Results The winner of this DBX is... Ricky Category:Blog posts